Technical Field
The description relates to semiconductor devices, such as, e.g., integrated circuits (IC).
Description of the Related Art
Providing wire bonding in semiconductor devices or packages, such as integrated circuits of the QFP (Quad Flat Pack) or the QFN (Quad Flat No-lead) type, may turn out to be a critical issue (e.g., due to lead distance being unfeasible by stamping at lead tip), especially in the presence of a high number of input/output lines.
Wire length being too long for certain wires, wire looping and wire proximity represent possible additional factors to be taken into account.
Advanced QFP technology may resort to hybrid solutions by adopting routing and bonding concepts as derived from BGA (Ball Grid Array) technology. Such arrangements may include passive components, such as capacitors.
Various papers presented at the 12th International Congress On Molded Interconnect Devices (MID) held at Würzburg, Germany on 28-29 Sep. 2016 (see, e.g., A. Friedrich et al.: “LDS manufacturing technology for next generation radio frequency applications”) disclose various approaches for the integration of electronic functionalities in EMC-encapsulated semiconductor devices (EMC being an acronym for epoxy molding compound) by adding value, e.g., through increased density at the so-called package level 1.
For instance, the combined use of EMC with LDS technology (LDS being an acronym for laser direct structuring, a technology involving a laser polymer activation, e.g., by using a metallorganic complex as a laser-activatable additive in a polymer matrix) make it possible to integrate electrical circuits directly onto a (cheap) package housing.
This may lead, e.g., to developments, such as antenna-on-package (AoP), package-on-package (PoP), selective or conformal shielding which may result in increased functional density and size and cost reduction as well.
Possible advantages deriving from using an encapsulation, e.g., epoxy molding compound, for encapsulation of semiconductor devices may include:                protection of the IC package from environmental stress facilitated by the overmolding material,        (very) high selective metallization and good adhesion strength,        high temperature resistance and low coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE),        good radio-frequency (RF) properties and performance at high frequencies,        feasibility of compression molding and transfer molding,        possibility of providing LDS/through mold vias.        